


this christmas is for us.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: christmas stories [13]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Advent Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: So it's time for us to wind downPut all the work aside nowLet's light a fire, trim the treeDrink some wine, make some time for you and me'Cause this Christmas is just for usThis Christmas is just for usAnd there's no place to goWhen you're already homeThis Christmas is ours aloneor:  Erik and Charles spend Christmas Eve on Erik's houseboat.  Sexy times happen.





	this christmas is for us.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scarlett_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Phoenix/gifts).



> Day 10 prompt: Write a scene inspired by the image of a boat decked out in Christmas lights.
> 
> Day 10 title song: This Christmas Is For Us – Shelby Earl

The last three months had been the greatest three months of Erik Lehnsherr's life. He didn't know what deity to thank for bringing Charles Xavier into his life, but he would be thanking that deity for the rest of time. Erik already knew that Charles was what he wanted for the rest of his life; he just hoped that Charles was feeling the same way. 

They had been taking it slow, nothing more than dates and kisses stolen in cars, but when Charles mentioned that he had no plans for Christmas, Erik decided that had to change. So he invited Charles to the house boat for Christmas Eve and it became clear to both that the invitation was about a lot more than just spending Christmas together. It was about taking their relationship to the next level too.

Charles had pondered it for a moment before agreeing and that was why Erik was leading Charles down the dock at ten o'clock at night on Christmas Eve. They'd just had a delightful dinner at one of the only restaurants still open and Erik had a nice night planned for them. There would be champagne, there would be snacks, and they both knew that there would be sex.

Erik was actually nervous. Erik hadn't been nervous about sex since he was fifteen.

As they approached the boat, Charles smiled when he saw that there was only one that was decked out in Christmas lights. “Is the one that's lit up yours?”

“Yep,” Erik said, smiling. “Have to get into the spirit somehow.”

Erik led Charles on board and Charles looked around as Erik flipped lights on. There was a small kitchen, there was a small table, and there was a bed. That was pretty much it. In the corner near the bed was a small Christmas tree, and Erik walked over to it and turned it on. Charles watched as the twinkling lights began to flash on and off, smiling at Erik when he stood up. 

“This is lovely.”

“No, it's not,” Erik laughed. “I need to sell the thing and get an apartment.”

“No,” Charles said, shaking his head. “I really do like it.”

Erik smiled at him as he walked towards him, pressing their lips together gently. “I am glad you like it then.”

Charles pulled Erik into another kiss but then Erik broke away, walking towards the tiny refrigerator. “Champagne?”

“Champagne?” Charles asked. “Please.”

“I thought it would be a bit more special than beer,” Erik said, pulling the bottle out and reaching for a couple of glasses. “Don't expect fancy glasses though.”

Charles laughed. “I would never.”

Erik poured them each a glassful and walked over to Charles, handing him his. They sipped at it as they stared at each other, and Erik felt the nerves course through him again. He took a deep breath to remind himself that this was Charles, just Charles, and it didn't matter that he'd been in love with him since practically the moment they'd met. This was just sex.

Except it was a lot more than just sex and he knew it. 

He walked away from Charles after a moment and reached for the radio, turning it on and tuning it to the station that was playing nothing but Christmas music. He polished off the rest of his drink and turned back to Charles, noticing he was standing there with an empty glass as well. “Do you want some snacks?”

Charles just shook his head. “We just ate, Erik.”

“I know,” Erik said, turning to his small sink. “I'm just...”

“I'm nervous too,” Charles said, and Erik turned around to see him looking at him with knowing eyes. “It's okay.”

“It's just that there's never been anyone that this has meant so much with before,” Erik tried to explain, and then Charles walked over to him, setting both glasses onto the counter and pulling him into an embrace.

“It means the world to me too,” he murmured before drawing Erik into a kiss.

Erik curled his hands around the back of Charles's neck when they parted, pulling him into another brief kiss. He stared at him for a moment before deciding that it was time for Charles to know. “I love you,” he said softly.

Charles just smiled. “Good, because I love you too.”

Erik grinned and pressed their lips together again. Charles moaned softly against him and deepened the kiss, letting his eyes slowly close. They stood there for a long time, locked together in an embrace that meant more than any ever had before, until the need for air forced them apart. They both gasped to catch their breath, and Erik looked at Charles, face flushed, lips swollen, and felt nothing but love.

Yeah, he really did want this for the rest of his life.

“Erik,” Charles said, only to be cut off by Erik kissing him once more. 

There was more passion in this kiss, Erik's hands sliding down Charles's back and underneath his shirt. Once Charles felt Erik's hands on his skin, he shuddered against him, giving into the touch and letting all other thoughts in his head drift away.

They pulled each other closer as their tongues tangled together, Charles's hands busy working on pushing the leather jacket off of Erik's shoulders. Erik smiled into the kiss when he helped it drop to the floor and he reached for the bottom of Charles's shirt, breaking the kiss to whip it over his head. Erik pulled Charles towards the bed, and Charles let out a laugh as Erik pushed him down onto it and climbed on top of him. Erik slowly trailed kisses down Charles's neck to his collarbone, smiling against his skin when he heard Charles moan out his name.

“Charles,” Erik whispered as he slowly undid the button of Charles's pants. “You have done this before, right?”

Charles groaned in response as Erik pulled his pants off, palming his hard cock through the thin cotton of his underwear. “Yes,” he breathed out in between gasps. “But it's been awhile.”

“I'll be gentle,” Erik said as he tightened his grip on Charles, Charles arching his hips into Erik's touch. 

Erik looked up at him and smiled as he slid the briefs down and pulled them off, bending down to lick the head of Charles's cock. Charles hissed when the air danced around his sensitive skin, but then Erik was taking him into his mouth and there was warm, wet heat, and Charles closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure. Erik took more of Charles's cock into his mouth, groaning when Charles bucked his hips up. He let Charles continue to thrust up, taking his time as he moved up and down his cock, taking him in more and more with every downward movement. Charles couldn't hold back his moans, feelings that he hadn't experienced in years mixing in with feelings that he'd never experienced before. 

If it was going to feel this good, he had absolutely no idea why they hadn't done this sooner.

Erik pulled back and looked at Charles, running a gentle hand along his thigh. “Having fun?”

“Fuck yes,” Charles breathed out. “I'm about to murder you because you stopped, but fuck yes.”

Erik moved up to kiss Charles again, brushing a damp lock of hair out of his eyes. “You're so beautiful like this. So, so beautiful.”

Charles smiled and pulled Erik into another kiss. “So are you.”

Erik rested his forehead against Charles's for a moment before climbing off the bed. He quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes and reached for the small bedside table, pulling the lube and a couple of condoms out of it. He tossed them onto the bed before climbing back on, settling himself between Charles's legs and taking a deep breath. “I'll admit, I'm having a hard time controlling myself.”

“I'm having a hard time not just pouncing on you,” Charles laughed. “Take me, Erik. Just make sure I can still walk.”

“Charles,” Erik breathed out, and the sound of his name on Erik's lips was the greatest thing Charles had ever heard in his life.

“I mean it,” Charles said softly, reaching to the side and grabbing one of the condoms, tossing it at Erik. “I trust you not to hurt me.”

Erik watched him for a moment before picking up the foil packet and setting it to the side. He reached for the lube and smiled. “I promise I'll be gentle.”

Charles couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. “I know.”

Erik took a deep breath before spreading Charles's legs apart and bending them back. He ran his fingers over Charles's entrance and felt Charles shudder beneath him before reaching for the lube and pouring some of the sticky liquid onto his fingers. 

Charles sucked in a deep breath when he felt the finger prod him, moaning softly as he felt the finger push into him. He closed his eyes and focused on relaxing as Erik moved the finger in and out, groaning when the finger slid out and then two fingers pressed back in. There was some pain, but only because it had been so long since he had done this, and then Erik's fingers brushed against his prostate and all Charles could feel was pleasure. “Oh fuck,” he murmured, opening his eyes to look down at Erik. “Fucking hell.”

Erik looked up and saw the pleasure in Charles's eyes, smiling as he moved his fingers in and out. “Just stay relaxed, okay?”

Charles nodded and laid his head back as two fingers became three, and after awhile he heard the tearing of the foil packet. He glanced up to see Erik roll the condom on and reach for the lube, smiling at the groan that escaped Erik's lips when he slicked his dick up. Charles took a deep breath as he felt Erik line himself up, gasping when he felt the initial penetration. Erik reached out and gently grasped his hand, bringing Charles back to reality instead of drowning in sensations that he swore he'd never felt before. Erik let go of his hand as he pushed further into him, leaning over and kissing Charles hard. 

Charles's arms came up around Erik's neck as he began to thrust, bringing their lips together again. Erik's pace started off slow but soon picked up, Charles's head falling back against the pillow as Erik's lips trailed down the side of his throat, nipping and sucking at the soft skin. Charles moaned loudly as Erik changed the angle and hit his prostate, making Charles shudder against him.

“I love you,” Erik whispered into his ear.

Charles went to speak but found he couldn't after Erik wrapped a hand around his cock, jerking him in time with Erik's thrusts. Erik pressed kisses along Charles's collarbone before bringing their lips together again, guessing from the look in Charles's eyes that he was close. 

“Come for me,” he whispered before kissing Charles again.

Charles moaned loudly, his arms tightening around Erik's neck as he felt his release hit him, Erik's name escaping his lips. He dropped his arms back to the bed as he clenched his muscles and Erik's thrusts faltered, and Erik let out a loud groan as his orgasm hit him. 

Erik collapsed down onto Charles and they laid there for several minutes as their breathing returned to normal. Erik pressed a few kisses to Charles's neck before pulling back and dropping to the mattress next to him, looking over at him.

“You alright?” Charles asked before Erik could speak. 

Erik chuckled and nodded. “You?”

“I'm fucking fantastic,” Charles said, watching as Erik shifted onto his side and rolled the condom off. “God I needed that.”

“I think we both needed that,” Erik pointed out, tossing the condom into the trash before settling himself along Charles's side, putting his head on his chest. 

They laid there listening to the soft sound of Christmas music for awhile, Erik tracing patterns into Charles's skin, before Charles spoke. “Are you really serious about selling this boat?”

“I've needed to for awhile,” Erik said. “Just need to figure out the financial situation about getting an apartment. Apartments in Miami are not cheap.”

“No, they're not,” Charles agreed. “But I happen to know one you could move into.”

“You do?”

“Yeah,” Charles said, taking a deep breath. “Mine.”

Erik shifted around so he was looking at him. “Yours?”

“Maybe I'm insane, I don't know, but whenever I'm with you all I can think about is how I want this to be the rest of my life. So I'm ready for you to move in if you are.”

Erik grinned at him. “Really?”

“It's fine if you're not ready for that, I ju--”

Erik cut Charles off with a deep kiss. “All I can think about when I'm with you is that I want this for the rest of my life too.”

Charles smiled up at him. “Really?”

Erik nodded. “So if you really don't mind, I think I might just take you up on that offer.”

Charles laughed. “Consider it your Christmas present then.”

“I thought we weren't getting each other Christmas presents.”

“We didn't,” Charles pointed out. “But I felt bad about that.”

Erik shook his head. “At the risk of sounding completely sappy, I think what we just did was our Christmas present.”

Charles grinned. “Then can we have multiple presents? I have nowhere I need to be tomorrow. Or the day after that.”

Erik laughed. “I think multiple presents is something I can totally do.”

“Good. But I need to recover first.”

“Me too,” Erik said, settling down next to him again. “I love you, Charles. Merry Christmas.”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas, Erik.”


End file.
